lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Transgender publications
Books There are now many books available covering transgender, including cross-dressing and transsexualism. The Lazy Crossdresser is a carefree and useful guide by Charles Anders (now Charlie Anders), who crossdressed publicly for several years. The book covers topics including doing your makeup, body image, embarrassment-free clothes shopping, making decisions about your head and body hair, and also has a 28 page appendix of resources which includes transgender organizations and support groups, as well as shopping. True Selves: Understanding Transsexualism -- For Families, Friends, Coworkers, and Helping Professionals By Mildred L. Brown and Chloe Ann Rounsley. An excellent book to give to family and friends when first coming out. How To Change Your Sex: A Lighthearted Look at the Hardest Thing You'll Ever Do is a breezy overview of the gender transition process, from how to tell if you are transsexual, through venturing out in public in your new gender presentation (including which restroom to use), to hormones and surgeries, to what to expect afterwards. A quick read, positive and upbeat, and a great introduction to the subject for newbies. Transgender Rights is the first comprehensive work on the transgender civil rights movement in the United States, edited by Paisley Currah, Richard M. Juang, and Shannon Minter. "Being a man, like being a woman, is something you have to learn", Aaron Raz Link remarks. Few would know this better than the coauthor of What Becomes You who began life as a girl named Sarah and twenty-nine years later began life anew as a gay man. Turning from female to male and from teaching scientist to theatre performer, Link documents the extraordinary medical, social, legal, and personal process involved in a complete identity change. Hilda Raz, a well-known feminist writer and teacher, observes the process as both an "astonished" parent and as a professor who has studied gender issues. Magazines and periodicals Several magazines and periodicals exist for the transgender community, including: TG LIFE,Transgender Tapestry, the quarterly journal of The International Foundation for Gender Education (IFGE), GCreporter,GIRLTALK magazine, The Femme Mirror, and Sweetheart Connection (the latter two are published quarterly by Tri-Ess and are mailed to members.). See also * List of transgender-related topics * List of transgender-rights organizations * List of transgender-support organizations * My Husband Betty * Masculinities Without Men? * Fictionmania, a website publishing and archiving transgender fiction. References and further reading * Lannie Rose, How To Change Your Sex: A Lighthearted Look at the Hardest Thing You'll Ever Do, second edition, Lulu.com, 2006. * Lannie Rose, Lannie! My Journey from Man to Woman, SterlingHouse Publisher, Inc., 2007. * Peggy J. Rudd, Crossdressing With Dignity : The Case For Transcending Gender Lines, PM Publishers, Inc., 1999. ISBN 0-9626762-6-8. * Charles Anders, The Lazy Crossdresser, Greenery Press, 2002. ISBN 1-890159-37-9. * Lacey Leigh, Out & About: The Emancipated Crossdresser, Double Star Press, 2002. ISBN 0-9716680-0-0. * Caroline Cossey, My Story, Faber and Faber, reprint edition 1992. ISBN 0-571-12909-9. * Mildred L. Brown and Chloe Ann Rounsley. True Selves: Understanding Transsexualism -- For Families, Friends, Coworkers, and Helping Professionals, Jossey-Bass. The hardcover edition (1996) is ISBN 0-7879-0271-3, and the paperback edition (2003)is ISBN 0-7879-6702-5. External links * An interview with Charles Anders by David Salcido * TG LIFE, interactive magazine and community * Book review by Christine Burns of the UK transgender organization "Press for Change." * GCreporter * [http://www.upress.umn.edu/Books/C/currah_transgender.html Transgender Rights] Category:Media Category:Transgender